Spin City My Way
by Holly-Fan-1
Summary: Kinda Stupid Oneshot, Revision on Spin City. spider demon not after Piper, she's after Wyatt. TimeTravel Involved.


Spin City My Way

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Charmed, you know DVD's, calendars, posters, i could go on and on.

Setting- Chris has been infected by the spider demon but she's not after Piper, she's after baby Wyatt.

Chapter 1-Visitors

Chris had been locked in the basement and the sisters were headed to the attic to look up the spider demon in the Book of Shadows, Paige came in first holding Wyatt, she placed him in the play-pen with his toys and headed straight for the book, Phoebe followed right after and headed to the alter where Paige stood. Piper was the last to waddle up the stairs and into the attic, she was worried about Chris and didn't want to leave him alone but her sisters had convinced her that he was safe in the basement so she'd agreed but she planned on checking on him every so often just to make sure the demon didn't come back after him. She glanced over at Wyatt and saw him happily playing with his toys. She smiled to herself and went to help her sisters with the demon-hunt.

"Got anything?" she asked waddling over and standing next to Paige looking at the book.

"Yeah, there's a vanquishing potion and an antidote for Chris." She told her older sister, "maybe we should call Leo." she said out of no where.

Piper's head jerked up and she placed a hand on her stomach,"What? Why?"

"Well, maybe Leo can help us make Chris take the antidote. I mean he won't listen to us maybe Leo will know what to do." she told her sister. Phoebe shook her head in agreement. Piper was still unconvinced. Chris would kill them if he knew that they called Leo.

"I don't know i mean Chris does have problems with his father and I'm sure we could find a way to make him take the antidote." Piper tried to reason.

"Piper, Leo's the best shot we've got right now and maybe they can work through some of their issues." Phoebe told her sister.

"Alright." Piper said reluctantly, she didn't want Leo to know she was pregnant because she didn't want him to have to face leaving two sons behind, it was hard enough for him to leave one. "Leo."

Leo orbed in almost immediately. "Blessed Be" He said while smiling.

"OK, Leo we have a problem." Paige told her ex-brother-in-law.

"Shall we medatate?" Leo asked her while still smiling.

"No, I don't wanna medatate. Now, do you know anything about the spider-demon?" she asked him.

"Spider demon she cocooned her victims until feeding on them. The only way to break the cacoon is to vanquish the demon." told the sisters and finally asked "Why?"

"She's after Wyatt and she infected Chris." Piper told him speaking for the first time.

Leo finally got a good look at Piper and his eyes widened. Her eyes shifted around the room uneasily refusing to land on him. "Your..Your..Your..Your pregnant." Leo said stating the odvious.

Piper nodded and gave her sisters a glare before taking Leo to the old couch and sitting down. "That's not all. I'm pregnant with Chris."

Leo started hyperventalating, "Wh..Wh..What? What do you mean your pregnant with Chris? That would mean he's my..my..my"

"Your son, our son" Piper told him finishing his sentence. Leo looked into her eyes and he knew she was telling the truth.

Before he could say anything the triquetra on the attic wall started glowing and a portal opened, 4 girls stepped out of it. The girl who seemed to be the leader of the group was like a carbon-copy of Piper, she had on a black leather tank-top, black leather pants, with about a half an inch of her stomach showing between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her pants, and she had on black steel-toe combat boots. She had big chocolate brown eyes and her long wavy chocolate brown hair fell down her back and to her waist. "Where's Chris?"

"Who are you and what do you want with my son?" Piper asked going into full mother mode.

"We are none of your concern and We're here to help your son." the girl spat at her. She had an shield built up hiding her emotions just like Chris always does Piper noticed.

"I'm not letting you get near my son until you tell me who the hell you are." Piper told her. Phoebe quickly stepped forward and started rubbing Piper's stomach.

"Calm down all this stress isn't good for the baby." she told her. Piper shot Phoebe a death glare and turned back to the girl.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." One of the other girls who looked to be about the same age as the one from before told them.

"Try us." Phoebe told her.

The girl rolled her dark brown eyes and looked exactly like Phoebe as she did so. Her long black hair clashed a little with her full leather outfit. "We don't have time for this."

"We need to find Chris it's really important. We're from his future." One of the other girls told them she seemed to be younger and she and the silent one looked to be twins. She seemed to know that they weren't changing their minds. "Maybe we should just tell them I mean what could possible happen?"

As she said this the room filled with orbs and Chris orbed in from the basement. "Chris." the leader whispered. He turned and saw her standing there and gave a small evil smirk.

"Hey Parker long time no see." He then grabbed Leo and orbed out.

"Where did he take him?" Paige asked.

The silent one spoke up this time. "To get his revenge. You see Leo was never there for Chris growing up, he was to busy. Well, that's what Piper always told him anyway. When Wyatt turned evil Leo blamed Chris for not being about to stop him from taking over. Leo always found a way to blame everything that Wyatt did bad on Chris. Chris just wants to take his revenge that he deserves."

"Who are you exactly? I mean if Chris can tell us who he is then you 4 should be able to tell us who you are." Phoebe spoke up.

"Fine, we'll tell you just so that you'll give Chris a little more time with Leo." Parker told them. "I'm Parker and this is Phoenix." she said indicating to the black haired Phoebe look-a-like. "and they are Peyton and Paitence." she said indicating the twins on her left.

"I said exactly and what's with the P's that's our family legacy." Phoebe told them. She had a feeling she knew who they were she just didn't know if she was right.

"I am Parker Melinda Halliwell. Chris is my big brother." Parker told them avoiding eye contact with any of the three charmed ones. Piper's eyes widened and she gasped, she hadn't expected this.

"And I am Phoenix Marie Halliwell. I'm Phoebe's middle daughter." Phoenix spoke up. She hoped that they wouldn't ask where her sisters were but the last thing she expected to happen did happen, Phoebe pulled her into her arms and hugged her tight. She was clearly tense because she hadn't seen her mother in almost 9 years now.

They waited until Phoebe let Phoenix go and then one of the twins spoke up. "I'm Peyton Melissa"

"And I'm her twin sister Paitence Marque." The other one told spoke up.

"And we're the Matthews twins." They said together. They knew it was annoying but they've said it like that since their mom and their Aunt Phoebe taught them to do it when they were like two years old so it just kinda stuck.

Paige's eyes widened and she hugged her two daughters. They had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. They looked mostly like her but she could see some features that weren't hers also. "Your beautiful." she told them out of no where.

"Thank you." They said in unison. Paige laughed.

"Your all beautiful." Piper said not taking her eyes off of Parker who figetted uncomfortably under her mother's gaze, which did not go un-noticed."Can we ask you some questions?"

Parker just nodded she wasn't exactly Chris when it came to secrets, she was more of a Phoebe or a Piper.

They moved into the conversatory and all sat down. Phoebe in a chair, Paige beside sitting on the arm of the chair, Piper sat in the chair next to where Phoebe and Paige sat. The 4 future girls sat on the couch side-by-side shifting uncomfortably in their mothers gazes.

"What are your questions?" Peyton asked them.

"Well, umm, Where are your sisters?" Phoebe asked Phoenix. Phoenix shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"They umm, past on when i was 10." Phoenix said trying to keep her unemotional sheild up like Parker and Chris were so good at.

Phoebe felt the tears fill her eyes. "What were their names?"

"My older sister Prudence was 10 and my younger sister Prya was 7." She told her.

Phoebe couldn't hold the tears back anymore and neither could her sisters. "Were any other children lost at the hands of Wyatt?" Piper asked nowing the answer already.

"Peyton and Paitence had a little brother." Parker told them. "He was 9 and his name was Dylan."

Paige started crying harder. But had to ask. "What happened to us?"

"Piper died when Phoenix and I were 10 and Peyton and Paitence were 9. Aunt Phoebe died about a year later, and Aunt Paige died when we were 13." Parker said not even taking a look at Piper,who was kind of hurt that she called her by her first name, and just continued staring at her shoes.

"So, I died how long after my daughters?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I've never done the math but it's been 9 years since my sisters deaths and about 8 when you died so, about 1 year between there." Phoenix said doing the math out loud just like Phoebe does sometimes.

Phoebe nodded and they all stayed silent. "Why wasn't Leo ever there for Chris?" Piper asked Parker.

Parker looked at her and goes "he was always too busy, just like you." and orbs out after Chris.

Piper looks between the three girls on the couch. "What did she mean by that?"

"Well, Leo was busy with work and Wyatt. Aunt Piper was always busy with the club and Wyatt and Chris. Parker usually stayed with us in the condo." Phoenix told them.

"Oh my god, that's awful." Piper said putting her head in her hands. "We have to find her."

"She's at the spider demons layer with Chris and Leo." Paitence told them.

"OK, We'll go get the antidote ready." Paige said standing up and heading into the kitchen.

After they got the antidote ready and took Wyatt to magic school, they orbed to the spider demons layer where they saw Parker trying to blast the web off of the enterance. Once outside Piper used her powers to blast the rock a little. The spider demon walked out of the web and goes "That's annoying you know." Piper froze her and Paige threw the vanquishing potion at her and she was gone in seconds.

"That was easy." Phoebe commented. Phoenix nodded in agreement and Phoebe smiled at her.

They soon saw Chris putting another web back up. He turned around and tied Leo to a spider web. Then, Leo started taunting him bringing up the fact that he played favorites with Wyatt. Something inside Chris snapped and he threw Leo into a wall, then he started punching him screaming at him "You don't know me!" over and over again.

Outside, Parker had an idea. She turned towards her mother and goes "Do you have the antidote?"

"Yeah, Why?" Piper asked confused.

"Drink it." she stated simply.

"Why?"

"Whatever happens to little Chris happens to big Chris, if you drink the antidote the baby will be enoqulated and Chris will be back to normal."

Piper finally understood and took the potion from Phoebe and drank it. The web went down and Parker stepped in first and they all followed.

Chris flashed and went back to normal but continued punching Leo. He was finally getting his revenge and it felt so good to him that they couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop.

"Chris stop it." He heard Piper yell at him. He continued to punch him until he was thrown off by telekinesis. He got to his feet and turned to see his cousin Paitence with her hands crossed infront of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked rudely.

His sister just stood infront of him. "Keeping you from killing him." She said pointing to Leo who was now standing next to Piper and tending to his bloody nose.

"Why?" Chris asked raising his eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes and orbed them away. "Where did they go?" Piper asked worriedly. Peyton shut her eyes and sensed for her cousins and looked at Phoenix and Paitence.

"Umm, a safe place." she told them. Piper looked at her scepticly but Paige sent her a glare so she just turned towards Leo.

"Are you ok?" she asks him.

"Yeah, just peachy." he told her sarcastically. She just nodded and looked at the rock wall. He sighed and says "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Let's just go back to the manor and wait for them to come back." Phoenix said.

"How do you know they will?" Leo asked sceptically not knowing who the girls were.

"Because, they always come back when they run away." Peyton answered. This startled Piper, her children, her babies would ocassionally run away from home. That did not settle good with her at all.

"How often do they run away?" she asked worried.

Peyton laughed. "Chris has never run away from you Piper, he ran away once when Leo stayed at the manor for a few weeks but not from you, Parker has, but not Chris. and they always seem to talk eachother into coming home."

"Oh, OK." she said, not feeling much better at the fact that her daughter ran away from home to get away from her.

"Ok, to the manor we go." Phoenix chimed up. Phoebe laughed and grabbed her hand. Phoenix took Peyton's hand and Paige ran over and took Paitence's, who gave a small smile and looked at her feet. Paige realised that Paitence was a little shy and she thought it was cute for an seventeen year old. Leo put his hand on Piper's arm and orbed her to the manor. Peyton and Paitence soon followed.

Back at the Golden Gate Bridge, Parker and Chris were sitting and talking.

"So, what exactly did you tell them." Chris asked his baby sister.

"To much, I'm sorry Chris but you know I'm like Aunt Phoebe and Piper when it comes to secrets."

Chris nodded in understanding, Parker was always open and honest with Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe, mostly Aunt Paige though for some reason even though she practically lived with Aunt Phoebe. "It's ok, I understand."

She looked at him shocked. "Really? Your not mad at us?" the eighteen year old asked her older brother.

"No, I'm not, that's how Aunt Phoebe knew who I was, she busted me and I confessed." he said shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, We have to find away to get you 4 back to our time. If this is all you came for."

"Actually, we didn't only come to save you and Wyatt from the spider demon. I miss you Chris. Your the only family we have besides eachother."

Chris nodded and pulled his sister into a comforting hug and then orbed them to the manor.

They pulled away when they formed in the attic of the manor where their family sat. Chris automatically goes to the book and searches for the spell to send them back to the future. Parker, however, was brought into another tight embrace by Piper. She kinda gave Phoenix a weird look and Phoenix nudged her head telling her to hug her back so she did. Piper was releaved when she hugged back and hugged her tighter, at least as tight as baby chris would allow. Their mother/daughter embrace was ended when Chris announced "I've got the spell."

Parker went to help Phoenix draw the triquetra on the wall and when they were finished the 4 girls each hugged they moms, Parker gave Leo a quich hug and they all threw Chris in one hug group hug. Then, they said the spell and stepped through the portal. Chris kindof stood there awkwardly for a second before orbing out. Which Leo followed right after. Piper sighed and went to pick-up Wyatt. Phoebe and Paige went to bed and thought about the children.

At the bridge, Chris was sitting on a pillar and Leo was standing below. "Can we talk?" Leo asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." Chris stated tears coming to his eyes.

"I think there is Chris, I think that I deserve to know what I do in the future that could be so bad." Leo stated.

"You were never there for me, you were there for everyone else. Mom, Wyatt, half the world, but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time." Chris told him.

"Well, maybe you didn't come back just to save Wyatt, you came back to save us aswell." Leo stated hopefully.

"I doubt it." Chris said, orbing out before he started crying infront on Leo.

**The End**


End file.
